empirefandomcom-20200222-history
Noble Memory
'Noble Memory '''is the Season 4 premiere of ''Empire, and the 48th episode overall. It first aired on September 27, 2017. In the Season 4 premiere, Lucious makes his first public appearance since the explosion in Las Vegas to help celebrate Empire's 20th anniversary, but still has no memory of his family, Empire or his life before the accident. A devastated Cookie struggles to rebuild her relationship with him, while keeping a close eye on his nurse. Meanwhile, Andre is faced with an investigation by the LAPD; Diana DuBois continues her war against the Lyons; and Carlotta comes face-to-face with Cookie and Lucious. Plot The episode takes place 5 months after Lucious' accident in the third season finale, Cookie and the boys are trying to get ready for the television performance of Empire's 20th Anniversary but Lucious is still suffering from amnesia while also being revealed that he lost part of his left leg to the accident as well. Upon returning home for the first time after the accident, Cookie and the boys try to help Lucious jog back his by having him listen to his music and look through photobooks which doesn't really seem to help as Lucious' doctor Claudia keeps getting in the way for the family's attempts to help him get his memory back. Cookie suspects that she is up to something and is getting a little too "close" to Lucious hence him being her patient. Meanwhile, Andre finds out that Las Vegas Police are going to question him again about Lucious' accident which makes him and Shyne worried about someone involved in the process ratting them out to the police, most likely the bomb maker himself. Lucious then tries to reconnect with the family at dinner which goes very wrong due to Hakeem getting furious over the fact that the family isn't telling "Dwight" who he really was before losing his memory as it ends with the brothers getting into a argument and Dwight getting upset then trying to jump into the lake until the family stops him from doing so. At the 20th Anniversary celebration, Lucious is afraid to go on stage until Cookie and Claudia convince him to go on stage which he finally does and starts to actually talk like his old self again. He then gives Cookie credit for writing the song "Love Me", a song that she wrote while she was in prison when Lucious was suffering from writer's block but she never got the songwriting credits for it. Jamal and Hakeem then perform the song while Lucious and Cookie watch while Claudia doesn't seem to fond of it. Near the end of the show, Andre gets a phone call from Shyne as he ends up luring in the bomb maker with money but ends up shooting him in the head. The episode ends with Lucious being seen standing up on the stage by himself until Cookie comes out and says that his performance was "perfect" as Lucious reveals he was just faking it the whole time. Lucious then walks off the stage with Claudia at his aid as Cookie tells him that even if he can't remember her, he'll never forget her. Cast Main Cast * Terrence Howard as Lucious Lyon * Bryshere Y. Gray as Hakeem Lyon * Jussie Smollett as Jamal Lyon * Trai Byers as Andre Lyon * Grace Byers as Anika Calhoun (Absent, though mentioned) * Gabourey Sidibe as Becky Williams * Taraji P. Henson as Cookie Lyon Songs Original Songs Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes